In the semiconductor industry, wafers are contained in wafer pods to prevent the wafers from pollution. In general, the wafers are inserted into a cassette of the wafer pod, and a wafer locker is used to fix the wafers in the cassette and to prevent the wafers from damage during transportation of the wafer pod.
The wafer locker is detachably disposed on the wafer pod to benefit the washing of the wafer pod. However, due to the detachable structure of the wafer locker, some parts of the wafer locker may drop off and damage the wafers.
Further, some particles may be generated by some assembled parts of the wafer pod, and the particles may fall down on the wafers. In addition, after the wafer pod is washed, some water may remain in the grooves of the pod shell, and the wafers may be polluted by the water remaining in the pod shell.
Therefore, there are challenges to improve the structure of the wafer pods.